1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a line output circuit for generating a line frequency sawtooth current having a scan period and a flyback period through a line deflection coil for deflecting an electron beam in a cathode ray display tube, said circuit comprising the series arrangement of a line deflection coil and a trace capacitor which series arrangement is connected across the terminals of a controlled switch, a flyback capacitor also being connected across the terminals of said controlled switch, one terminal of the controlled switch being additionally connected to the primary winding of a transformer which winding is additionally connected to a supply terminal for a source of direct voltage, said transformer having a secondary winding one end of which is connected to a rectifier for generating, during the flyback period, the high voltage (EHT) supply for the final anode of a display tube, the circuit being tuned during the flyback period to a fundamental frequency and an odd harmonic thereof with the flyback period substantially corresponding to the duration of a half-cycle at the fundamental frequency, said controlled switch being conducting during the scan period and being rendered non-conducting at the end of the scan period to initiate the flyback period.